


I chose you first.

by Yunru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Basically Claude dreams of one of Byleth’s lives, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn’t even check what I wrote, I was so happy I didn’t have to kill Claude in Crimson flower, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, the life where he chose to teach the Black Eagles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunru/pseuds/Yunru
Summary: Crimson Flower - Attacking DerdriuByleth defeats Claude but he wants to cry.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I chose you first.

“You should’ve chosen me.” 

It repeated itself in Byleth’s mind as he looked down at where the tip of his sword rests underneath Claude’s chin. 

Derdriu has been captured. The Alliance has fallen. This should be a huge success and a step closer to ending the war but Byleth only feels like a failure. 

He failed his students. He.. killed Hilda. A once lazy but cheerful student who never paid attention to class. Now, just a corpse added on to everyone who had died at war. 

While Claude had asked for his life to spared, Byleth remembers. In another life, he taught the Golden Deer house, they were lovely students. 

Byleth had promised to stay with Claude after the war had ended in their victory. 

In this life, Byleth understands Edelgard, why she declared war on the church, why she is walking on this path. But sometimes he would question whether things would’ve been better without the war and the problems could be fixed without bloodshed.

Coming back from his thoughts, he sees Claude still on the ground in front of him, his eyes blown wide. 

Byleth’s vision swims and blurs, tears falling down his face quietly. His grip on his sword wavers and he quickly discards it to the side to drop to his knees. He reaches forward for Claude’s face and brushes away the dirt collected at his cheek.

Claude isn’t sure how to respond as he returns Byleth’s teary gaze. This is the first he had seen him cry since the death of Jeralt. 

Wrapping his arms around Claude’s neck, Byleth leaned into his ear to whisper. “I did choose you, Khalid. I chose you first.” 

Claude was no longer able to hear the waves at the port. He did not even think for a moment that he would strike Byleth even as he was vulnerable and alone with him. 

Words stuck at his throat, Claude wrapped the one arm he was able to lift around Byleth’s waist, his own tears threatening to fall. He choked out a few words from where his head was tucked into Byleth’s neck. “Somehow, I believe you teach. I.. you chose me over them, didn’t you?” 

Byleth did his best to nod his head in Claude’s shoulder. “I’ll protect the alliance, I will, for you. Your people in Almyra need you, Khalid.” 

~

Claude shook awake, whatever was supporting his head jolting underneath him. A hand quickly brushed the hair from his eyes and what looked like a book above him was moved to the side.

“Clau- Khalid?” Byleth’s head tilted in confusion as he looked down at Claude.

Opening his mouth, Claude shifted his head in Byleth’s lap before speaking. “I had a dream.” His hand found Byleth’s resting on his chest.

“Was it bad?” Byleth squeezed Claude’s hand lightly. He waited patiently for Claude to gather himself first.

“It had teach in it so it was good. You even boldly touched me in it so I liked it.” Claude smirked at the blush making its way to Byleth’s face.

Byleth pinched Claude’s nose out of embarrassment. “I don’t want to hear it. Why do you still call me teach, I followed you to Almyra and you-“

Claude pulled Byleth’s head down to connect their lips with a kiss. Byleth was caught off guard at first but quickly melted into the kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Claude smiled up to Byleth who returned the smile, his hand stroking through Claude’s hair.

“How about making my dream a reality?” Claude sat up and wrapped his arms around Byleth’s waist, pulling him off the headboard of the bed and into his lap.

Blushing furiously, Byleth pushed at Claude’s shoulder half-heartedly before putting their lips together again.


End file.
